1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency solid-state light source, and more particularly to a light source arrangement which can enhance brightness of the emitting light and increase the cooling effect of the light source arrangement.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, the most common light sources for signal lighting are filament lamp bulb and LED lighting. Due to the remarkable features of low power consumption and instant light emission, LED lighting is specially adapted to be utilized in many electrical appliances, such as the power on-off signal light and instructional signal light of electric equipment, indicating light of electronic clock, and etc. . . .
Although the LED has excellent properties of low power consumption and instant light emission, the relatively small light intensity and lighting emission angle of the LED make it not suitable to applied in some specific area such as traffic light, signboard light, vehicle brake light and signal light, and airport guiding lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,785, patented by the applicant of the present invention, suggests a light source arrangement that has excellent shock resistant ability, low power consumption property and higher light intensity.
However, if larger current is arranged to apply to the conventional LED or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,785 to increase the electrical power, heat is generated from the electronic diode, in which when the heat cannot be dissipated properly, the heat may burn the electronic diode.
In addition, another major drawback of the conventional LED is that the LED cannot produce white light. It is well known that white light is composed of red, blue, and green lights but the LED is merely capable of producing red, blue, and green lights independently.
A main object of the present invention is to improve the U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,785 and provide a light source arrangement which can enhance the brightness of the light emitted from a light source of the light source arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light source arrangement which is capable of providing a light intensity up to five times of a conventional LED.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light source arrangement which can substantially dissipate heat generated from the light cell so as to provide a higher light intensity and prolong the service life span thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light source arrangement wherein each light source comprises three or more terminal electrodes to produce red, blue, and green lights respectively so as to produce a white light by a single cell body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light source arrangement wherein a plurality of cell bodies are adapted to be connected in series and/or in parallel, which is capable of being used as the lighting source of indicating lighting systems, such as traffic light, signboard light, vehicle brake light and signal light.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention is to provide a light source arrangement, which comprises:
a cell body having a concave light projecting surface and a semi-spherical reflective cavity surrounded by the light projecting surface;
a light source unit comprising at least two terminal electrodes and at least a luminary element for emitting light when the terminal electrodes are electrified; and
a supporting frame comprising a supporting bridge, which has a thin thickness and a predetermined width functioning as a heat sink, riding across an opening of the reflective cavity of the cell body to support the light source unit at a focus point of the concave light projecting surface for emitting light towards the concave light projecting surface upon energized, and that all emitting light from the light source unit are accumulatively collected and reflected by the reflective cavity to outside while heat generated from the light source unit is dissipate via the supporting bridge.